shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Memory
Here are quotations about memory and its loss: Sourced * Nothing is more memorable than a smell. One scent can be unexpected, momentary and fleeting, yet conjure up a childhood summer beside a lake in the mountains; another, a moonlit beach; a third, a family dinner of pot roast and sweet potatoes during a myrtle-mad August in a Midwestern town. Smells detonate softly in our memory like poignant land mines hidden under the weedy mass of years. Hit a tripwire of smell and memories explode all at once. A complex vision leaps out of the undergrowth. ** Diane Ackerman, A Natural History of the Senses * Reg, as he insisted on being called, had a memory that he himself had once compared to the Queen Alexandra Birdwing Butterfly in that it was colorful, flitted prettily hither and thither, and was now, alas, almost completely extinct. ** Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency * Not the power to remember, but its very opposite, the power to forget, is a necessary condition for our existence. ** Sholem Asch, The Nazarene * To look backward for a while is to refresh the eye, to restore it, and to render it the more fit for its prime function of looking forward. ** Margaret Fairless Barber, The Roadmender * God gave us memories that we might have roses in December. ** J. M. Barrie, Courage (1922) * Memories are like stones, time and distance erode them like acid. ** Ugo Betti, Goat Island * It's good to have a short memory because it keeps life fresh. ** Mark Bittman, Spain... on the road Again, episode 108: "A Sultan's View of Andalucía" * A baby is expected. A trip is expected. News is expected. Forgetfulness is expected. An invitation is expected. Hope is expected. But memories are not expected. They just come. ** Giannina Braschi, Pastoral in Empire of Dreams, 1983 * I am a miser of my memories of you And will not spend them. ** Witter Bynner, Coins * A happy childhood can't be cured. Mine'll hang around my neck like a rainbow, that's all, instead of a noose. ** Hortense Calisher, Queenie (1971) * To live in hearts we leave behind Is not to die. ** Thomas Campbell, Hallowed Ground * Memory is the thing you forget with. ** Alexander Chase,Perspectives * The sense of smell can be extraordinarily evocative, bringing back pictures as sharp as photographs of scenes that had left the conscious mind. ** Thalassa Cruso, To Everything There is a Season (1973) * One need not be a chamber to be haunted; One need not be a house; The brain has corridors surpassing Material place. ** Emily Dickinson, Time and Eternity * We have all forgot more than we remember. ** Thomas Fuller, Gnomologia * Remembrance wakes with all her busy train, Swells at my breast, and turns the past to pain. ** Oliver Goldsmith, The Deserted Village (1770), line 81. * Where'er I roam, whatever realms to see, My heart untravell'd fondly turns to thee; Still to my brother turns, with ceaseless pain, And drags at each remove a lengthening chain. ** Oliver Goldsmith, The Traveller (1764), line 7. * Memory is a child walking along a seashore. You never can tell what small pebble it will pick up and store away among its treasured things. ** Pierce Harris, Atlanta Journal * Memory is merely the process of tuning into vibrations that have been left behind in space and time. ** Michio Kushi with Edward Esko, Spiritual Journey (1994), p. 62 * The faintest waft is sometimes enough to induce feelings of hunger or anticipation, or to transport you back through time and space to a long-forgotten moment in your childhood. It can overwhelm you in an instant or simply tease you, creeping into your consciousness slowly and evaporating almost the moment it is detected. ** Stephen Lacey, Scent in Your Garden (1991) * Certainly it is one of the most blessed things about "the faith that is in Christ Jesus," that it makes a man remember his own sinfulness with penitence, not with pain — that it makes the memory of past transgressions full of solemn joy, because the memory of past transgressions but brings to mind the depth and rushing fullness of that river of love which has swept them all away as far as the east is from the west. Oh, my brother, you cannot forget your sins; but it lies within your own decision whether the remembrance shall be thankfulness and blessedness, or whether it shall be pain and loss forever. ** Alexander Maclaren, reported in Josiah Hotchkiss Gilbert, Dictionary of Burning Words of Brilliant Writers (1895), p. 408. * My friend, picture to yourself this — a human spirit shut up with the companionship of its forgotten and dead transgressions! There is a resurrection of acts as well as of bodies. Think what it will be for a man to sit surrounded by that ghastly company, the ghosts of his own sins! and as each forgotten fault and buried badness comes, silent and sheeted, into that awful society, and sits itself down there, think of him greeting each with the question, "Thou too? What! are ye all here? Hast tl1ou found me, O mine enemy?" and from each bloodless, spectral lip there tolls out the answer, the knell of his life," I have found thee, because thou hast sold thyself to work evil in the sight of the Lord." ** Alexander Maclaren, reported in Josiah Hotchkiss Gilbert, Dictionary of Burning Words of Brilliant Writers (1895), p. 408. * ... and what you are left with is a premonition of the way your life will fade behind you, like a book you have read too quickly, leaving a dwindling trail of images and emotions until all you can remember is a name. ** Jay McInerney, Bright Lights, Big City * A strong memory is commonly coupled with infirm judgement. ** Montaigne, Essays * What thousands and millions of recollections there must be in us! And every now and then one of them becomes known to us; and it shows us what spiritual depths are growing in us, what mines of memory. ** William Mountford, reported in Josiah Hotchkiss Gilbert, Dictionary of Burning Words of Brilliant Writers (1895), p. 407. * Women and elephants never forget. ** Dorothy Parker, Ballads of Unfortunate Animals * We do not remember days, we remember moments. The richness of life lies in memories we have forgotten. **Cesare Pavese, The Burning Brand *Things are revealed through the memories we have of them. Remembering a thing means seeing it—only then—for the first time. **Cesare Pavese, This Business of Living, * If you wish to forget anything on the spot, make a note that this thing is to be remembered. ** Edgar Allan Poe, Marginalia * The pure memories given To help our joy on earth, when earth is past, Shall help our joy in heaven. ** Margaret Junkin Preston, reported in Josiah Hotchkiss Gilbert, Dictionary of Burning Words of Brilliant Writers (1895), p. 407. * Memory itself is an internal rumour. ** George Santayana, The Life of Reason * I have the most ill-regulated memory. It does those things which it ought not to do and leaves undone the things it ought to have done. ** Dorothy L. Sayers, Gaudy Night (1936) * What isn't remembered never happened. Memory is merely a record. You just need to re-write that record. ** Serial Experiments Lain, Japanese writing in final episode * Reminiscences make one feel so deliciously aged and sad. ** George Bernard Shaw, The Irrational Knot * A man's real possesion is his memory. In nothing else is he rich, in nothing else is he poor. ** Alexander Smith, Dreamthorp * Memories are very precious to people's lives. They give us the opportunity to prove to ourselves that we exist, and if we lose them, we have an unrelenting fear of uncertainty. You must listen to me, the humans that are living here and now in the present are made of more than just memories of the past. I myself don't even know who I am; I don't have a single solitary memory about myself, but I don't believe anyone took them from me. I most likely erased them of my own free will. I was the one who made that choice, I made it for myself; so I can live in the present and the future, because I must go on believing there is a me! Angel! I know that I will never lose the you that is now a part of my memories. The you that met me and the conviction you had in what you felt you needed to do. The you that loved yourself more than anyone else ever could. I'll never forget this woman named Angel who once loved herself, yet was filled with such a doubt. You must stop denying your own existence; you have to live as a human being. ** Roger Smith, The Big O * Can I be your memory? ** Sugarcult, their song Memory * I want to live with all of my memories, even if they're sad memories. I believe that if I stay strong, someday I'll overcome the pain, and then I'll be glad that I have those memories. I believe that there are no memories that are okay to forget. ** Natsuki Takaya, Fruits Basket (Momiji Sohma) * When comparing human memory and computer memory it is clear that the human version has two distinct disadvantages. Firstly, as indeed I have experienced myself, due to ageing, human memory can exhibit very poor short term recall. ** Kevin Warwick, quoted in Hendricks, V: "500CC Computer Citations", King's College Publications, London,2005. * But how is Mneme dreaded by the race, Who scorn her warnings and despise her grace? By her unveil'd each horrid crime appears, Her awful hand a cup of wormwood bears. Days, years mispent, O what a hell of woe! Hers the worst tortures that our souls can know. ** Phillis Wheatley, "On Recollection", Poems on Various Subjects, Religious and Moral (1773) * Memory... is the diary that we all carry about with us. ** Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest * In memory everything seems to happen to music. ** Tennessee Williams, The Glass Managerie * It is notorious that the memory strengthens as you lay burdens upon it, and becomes trustworthy as you trust it. ** Thomas De Quincey, Confessions of an English Opium-Eater. pt. I * Memory is the storehouse in which the substance of our knowledge is treasured up. ** Charles Bridges, An Exposition of Psalm 119, comment on v.55 ''Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations'' :Quotes reported in Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations (1922), p. 506-09. * Far from our eyes th' Enchanting Objects set, Advantage by the friendly Distance get. ** Alexis, A poem against Fruition, from Poems by Several Hands (Pub. 1685). * I do perceive that the old proverb be not alwaies trew, for I do finde that the absence of my Nathaniel doth breede in me the more continuall remembrance of him. ** Anne, Lady Bacon, To Jane Lady Cornwallis (1613). * Out of sighte, out of mynde. ** Quoted as a saying by Nathaniel Bacon. In Private Correspondence of Lady Cornwallis, p. 19. Googe. Title of Eclog. * Tell me the tales that to me were so dear, Long, long ago, long, long ago. ** Thomas Haynes Bayly, Long, Long Ago. * Oh, I have roamed o'er many lands, And many friends I've met; Not one fair scene or kindly smile Can this fond heart forget. ** Thomas Haynes Bayly, O, Steer my Bark to Erin's Isle. * Friends depart, and memory takes them To her caverns, pure and deep. ** Thomas Haynes Bayly, Teach Me to Forget. * Out of mind as soon as out of sight. ** Lord Brooke. Sonnet, LVI. * The mother may forget the child That smiles sae sweetly on her knee; But I'll remember thee, Glencairn, And all that thou hast done for me! ** Robert Burns, Lament for Glencairn. * Yet how much less it were to gain, Though thou hast left me free, The loveliest things that still remain, Than thus remember thee. ** Lord Byron, And Thou art Dead as Young and Fair. * To live in hearts we leave behind, Is not to die. ** Thomas Campbell, Hallowed Ground, Stanza 6. * When promise and patience are wearing thin, When endurance is almost driven in, When our angels stand in a waiting hush, Remember the Marne and Ferdinand Foch. ** Bliss Carman, The Man of the Marne. * Though sands be black and bitter black the sea, Night lie before me and behind me night, And God within far Heaven refuse to light The consolation of the dawn for me,— Between the shadowy burns of Heaven and Hell, It is enough love leaves my soul to dwell With memory. ** Madison Cawein, The End of All. * Les souvenirs embellissent la vie, l'oubli seul la rend possible. ** Remembrances embellish life but forgetfulness alone makes it possible. ** General Enrico Cialdini, written in an album. * Memoria est thesaurus omnium rerum e custos. ** Memory is the treasury and guardian of all things. ** Cicero, De Oratore, I. 5. * Vita enim mortuorum in memoria vivorum est posita. ** The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living. ** Cicero, Philippicæ, IX. 5. * Oh, how cruelly sweet are the echoes that start When Memory plays an old tune on the heart! ** Eliza Cook, Journal, Volume IV. Old Dobbin, Stanza 16. * What peaceful hours I once enjoy'd! How sweet their memory still! But they have left an aching void The world can never fill. ** William Cowper, Walking with God. * Don't you remember, sweet Alice, Ben Bolt? Sweet Alice, whose hair was so brown; Who wept with delight when you gave her a smile, And trembl'd with fear at your frown! ** Thomas Dunn English, Ben Bolt. * But woe to him, who left to moan, Reviews the hours of brightness gone. ** Euripides, Iphigenia in Taurus, line 1,121. Translation by Anstice. * Memory is like a purse,—if it be over-full that it cannot shut, all will drop out of it. Take heed of a gluttonous curiosity to feed on many things, lest the greediness of the appetite of thy memory spoil the digestion thereof. ** Thomas Fuller, The Holy State and the Profane State (1642), Book III. Of Memory. * By every remove I only drag a greater length of chain. ** Oliver Goldsmith, Citizen of the World, No. 3. * A place in thy memory, Dearest! Is all that I claim: To pause and look back when thou hearest The sound of my name. ** Gerald Griffin, A Place in Thy Memory, Dearest. * Fer from eze, fer from herte, Quoth Hendyng. ** Hendyng, Proverbs, manuscripts (c. 1320). * So may it be: that so dead Yesterday, No sad-eyed ghost but generous and gay, May serve you memories like almighty wine, When you are old. ** William Ernest Henley, When You Are Old. * I remember, I remember, The house where I was born, The little window where the sun Came peeping in at morn; He never came a wink too soon, Nor brought too long a day, But now, I often wish the night Had borne my breath away! ** Thomas Hood, I Remember, I Remember. * Where is the heart that doth not keep, Within its inmost core, Some fond remembrance hidden deep, Of days that are no more? ** Ellen Clementine Howarth,'' 'Tis but a Little Faded Flower''. * And when he is out of sight, quickly also is he out of mind. ** Thomas á Kempis, Imitation of Christ, Book I, Chapter XXIII. * Badness of memory every one complains of, but nobody of the want of judgment. ** François de La Rochefoucauld, Reflections and Moral Maxims, No. 463. * Tho' lost to sight to mem'ry dear Thou ever wilt remain. ** George Linley, Though Lost to Sight. First line found as an axiom in Monthly Magazine, Jan., 1827. Horace F. Cutler published a poem with same refrain, calling himself "Ruthven Jenkyns," crediting its publication in a fictitious magazine, Greenwich Mag. for Marines, 1707. (Hoax.) It appeared in Mrs. Mary Sherwood's novel, The Nun. Same idea in Pope—Epistle to Robert, Earl of Oxford, and Earl Mortimer. "Though lost to sight to memory dear / The absent claim a sigh, the dead a tear." Sir David Dundas offered 5 shillings during his life (1799–1877) to any one who could produce the origin of this first line. See Notes and Queries, Oct. 21, 1916, p. 336. Dem Augen fern dem Herzen ewig nah'. On a tomb in Dresden, near that of Von Weber's. See Notes and Queries, March 27, 1909, p. 249. * I recollect a nurse called Ann, Who carried me about the grass, And one fine day a fine young man Came up and kissed the pretty lass. She did not make the least objection. Thinks I, "Aha, When I can talk I'll tell Mama," And that's my earliest recollection. ** Frederick Locker-Lampson, A Terrible Infant. * The leaves of memory seemed to make A mournful rustling in the dark. ** Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, The Fire of Drift-Wood. * The heart hath its own memory, like the mind, And in it are enshrined The precious keepsakes, into which is wrought The giver's loving thought. ** Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, From My Arm-Chair, Stanza 12. * This memory brightens o'er the past, As when the sun concealed Behind some cloud that near us hangs, Shines on a distant field. ** Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, A Gleam of Sunshine. * There comes to me out of the Past A voice, whose tones are sweet and wild, Singing a song almost divine, And with a tear in every line. ** Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Tales of a Wayside Inn (1863-1874), Part III. Interlude before "The Mother's Ghost." * Nothing now is left But a majestic memory. ** Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Three Friends of Mine, line 10. * Wakes the bitter memory Of what he was, what is, and what must be Worse. ** John Milton, Paradise Lost (1667; 1674), Book IV, line 24. * Il se veoid par expérience, que les mémoires excellentes se joignent volontiers aux jugements débiles. ** Experience teaches that a good memory is generally joined to a weak judgment. ** Michel de Montaigne, Essays, I. 9. * To live with them is far less sweet Than to remember thee! ** Thomas Moore, I Saw Thy Form in Youthful Prime. * Oft in the stilly night E'er slumber's chain has bound me, Fond memory brings the light Of other days around me. ** Thomas Moore, Oft in the Stilly Night. * When I remember all The friends so link'd together, I've seen around me fall, Like leaves in wintry weather I feel like one who treads alone Some banquet hall deserted, Whose lights are fled, whose garlands dead, And all but he departed. ** Thomas Moore, Oft in the Stilly Night. * And the tear that we shed, though in secret it rolls, Shall long keep his memory green in our souls. ** Thomas Moore, Oh, Breathe not his Name. * When time who steals our years away Shall steal our pleasures too, The mem'ry of the past will stay And half our joys renew. ** Thomas Moore, Song, from Juvenile Poems. * All to myself I think of you, Think of the things we used to do, Think of the things we used to say, Think of each happy bygone day. Sometimes I sigh, and sometimes I smile, But I keep each olden, golden while All to myself. ** Wilbur D. Nesbit, All to Myself. * Many a man fails to become a thinker for the sole reason that his memory is too good. ** Friedrich Nietzsche, Maxims. * At cum longa dies sedavit vulnera mentis, Intempestive qui fovet illa novat. ** When time has assuaged the wounds of the mind, he who unseasonably reminds us of them, opens them afresh. ** Ovid, Epistolæ Ex Ponto, IV. 11. 19. * Impensa monumenti supervacua est: memoria nostra durabit, si vita meruimus. ** The erection of a monument is superfluous; the memory of us will last, if we have deserved it in our lives. ** Pliny the Younger, Epistles, IX. 19. * I remember, I remember How my childhood fleeted by,— The mirth of its December, And the warmth of its July. ** Winthrop Mackworth Praed, I Remember, I Remember. * If I do not remember thee, let my tongue cleave to the roof of my mouth. ** Psalms. CXXXVII. 6. * Tho' lost to sight, within this filial breast Hendrick still lives in all his might confest. ** W. Rider, in the London Magazine (1755), p. 589. * Hail, memory, hail! in thy exhaustless mine From age to age unnumbered treasures shine! Thought and her shadowy brood thy call obey, And Place and Time are subject to thy sway! ** Samuel Rogers, Pleasures of Memory, Part II, line 428. * I have a room whereinto no one enters Save I myself alone: There sits a blessed memory on a throne, * There my life centres. ** Christina G. Rossetti, Memory, Part II. * I wept for memory. ** Christina G. Rossetti, Song, She Sat and Sang Always. * Though varying wishes, hopes, and fears, Fever'd the progress of these years, Yet now, days, weeks, and months but seem The recollection of a dream. ** Walter Scott, Marmion, Introduction to Canto IV. * Still so gently o'er me stealing, Mem'ry will bring back the feeling, Spite of all my grief revealing That I love thee,—that I dearly love thee still. ** Scribe, Opera of La Sonnambula. * Though yet of Hamlet, our dear brother's death, The memory be green. ** William Shakespeare, Hamlet (1600-02), Act I, scene 2, line 1. * Remember thee! Yea, from the table of my memory I'll wipe away all trivial fond records. ** William Shakespeare, Hamlet (1600-02), Act I, scene 5, line 97. * Die two months ago, and not forgotten yet? Then there's hope a great man's memory may outlive his life half a year. ** William Shakespeare, Hamlet (1600-02), Act III, scene 2, line 137. * Briefly thyself remember. ** William Shakespeare, King Lear (1608), Act IV, scene 6, line 233. * That memory, the warder of the brain, Shall be a fume. ** William Shakespeare, Macbeth (1605), Act I, scene 7, line 65. * I cannot but remember such things were, That were most precious to me. ** William Shakespeare, Macbeth (1605), Act IV, scene 3, line 222. * If a man do not erect in this age his own tomb ere he dies, he shall live no longer in monument than the bell rings, and the widow weeps. * * * An hour in clamour and a quarter in rheum. ** William Shakespeare, Much Ado About Nothing (1598-99), Act V, scene 2, line 76. * I count myself in nothing else so happy As in a soul rememb'ring my good friends; And, as my fortune ripens with thy love, It shall be still thy true love's recompense. ** William Shakespeare, Richard II (c. 1595), Act II, scene 3, line 46. * How sharp the point of this remembrance is! ** William Shakespeare, The Tempest (c. 1610-1612), Act V, scene 1, line 137. * Looking on the lines Of my boy's face, my thoughts I did recoil Twenty-three years; and saw myself unbreech'd, In my green velvet coat, my dagger muzzled, Lest it should bite its master, and so prove, As ornaments oft do, too dangerous. ** William Shakespeare, The Winter's Tale (c. 1610-11), Act I, scene 2, line 153. * Thou comest as the memory of a dream, Which now is sad because it hath been sweet. ** Percy Bysshe Shelley, Prometheus Unbound (1820), Act II, scene 1. * Heu quanta minus est cum reliquis versari quam tui meminisse. ** Ah, how much less all living loves to me, Than that one rapture of remembering thee. ** The Latin is Shenstone's Epitaph to the memory of his cousin Mary Dolman, on an ornamental Urn. The translation. is by Arthur J. Munby. * The Right Honorable gentleman is indebted to his memory for his jests and to his imagination for his facts. ** Richard Brinsley Sheridan, attributed to him in report of a Speech in Reply to Mr. Dundas. Not found in his works but the idea exists in loose sketches for a comedy. * Nobis meminisse relictum. ** Left behind as a memory for us. ** Statius, Silvæ, Book II. 1. 55. * In vain does Memory renew The hours once tinged in transport's dye: The sad reverse soon starts to view And turns the past to agony. ** Mrs. Dugald Stewart, The Tear I Shed. * I shall remember while the light lives yet And in the night time I shall not forget. ** Algernon Charles Swinburne, Erotion. * Facetiarum apud præpotentes in longum memoria est. ** The powerful hold in deep remembrance an ill-timed pleasantry. ** Tacitus, Annales, V. 2. * The sweet remembrance of the just Shall flourish when he sleeps in dust. ** Tate and Brady, Paraphrase of Psalm CXII, Stanza 6. * A land of promise, a land of memory, A land of promise flowing with the milk And honey of delicious memories! ** Alfred Tennyson, The Lover's Tale, line 333. * Faciam, hujus loci, dieique, meique semper memineris. ** I will make you always remember this place, this day, and me. ** Terence, Eunuchus, V. 7. 31. * Memory, in widow's weeds, with naked feet stands on a tombstone. ** Aubrey De Vere, Widowhood. * Forsan et hæc olim meminisse juvabit. ** Perhaps the remembrance of these things will prove a source of future pleasure. ** Virgil, Æneid (29-19 BC), I. 203. * Quique sui memores alios fecere merendo. ** These who have ensured their remembrance by their deserts. ** Virgil, Æneid (29-19 BC), VI. 664. * As the dew to the blossom, the bud to the bee, As the scent to the rose, are those memories to me. ** Amelia B. Welby, Pulpit Eloquence. * Out of the cradle endlessly rocking, Out of the mocking bird's throat, the musical shuttle, * * * * * * A reminiscence sing. ** Walt Whitman, Sea-Drift. * Ah! memories of sweet summer eves, Of moonlit wave and willowy way, Of stars and flowers, and dewy leaves, And smiles and tones more dear than they! ** John Greenleaf Whittier, Memories, Stanza 4. * And when the stream Which overflowed the soul was passed away, A consciousness remained that it had left, Deposited upon the silent shore Of memory, images and precious thoughts, That shall not die, and cannot be destroyed. ** William Wordsworth, Excursion, Book VII. * The vapours linger round the Heights, They melt, and soon must vanish; One hour is theirs, nor more is mine,— Sad thought, which I would banish, But that I know, where'er I go, Thy genuine image, Yarrow! Will dwell with me,—to heighten joy, And cheer my mind in sorrow. ** William Wordsworth, Yarrow Visited. Unsourced * Everybody needs his memories. They keep the wolf of insignificance from the door. ** Saul Bellow * There are lots of people who mistake their imagination for their memory. ** Josh Billings * It is singular how soon we lose the impression of what ceases to be constantly before us. A year impairs, a luster obliterates. There is little distinct left without an effort of memory, then indeed the lights are rekindled for a moment—but who can be sure that the Imagination is not the torch-bearer? ** Lord Byron * Memories of the past remain in the past, but as you make new memories in the present and walk towards the future, the past is still simply, the best. ** Mark Aaron A. Corrales * The difference between false memories and true ones is the same as for jewels: it is always the false ones that look the most real, the most brilliant. ** Salvador Dalí * A memory is what is left when something happens and does not completely unhappen. ** Edward de Bono * She glances at the photo, and the pilot light of memory flickers in her eyes. ** Frank Deford * Footfalls echo in the memory Down the passage which we did not take Towards the door we never opened into the rose-garden. ** T.S. Eliot * The past is never dead, it is not even past. ** William Faulkner * Leftovers in their less visible form are called memories. Stored in the refrigerator of the mind and the cupboard of the heart. ** Thomas Fuller * I have memories - but only a fool stores his past in the future. ** David Gerrold * That's the funny thing about memories, we are not what we remember of ourselves. We are what people say we are. They project upon us their convictions. We are nothing but blank screens. ** Trevor Goodchild * Nothing is more fatal to happiness than the remembrance of happiness. ** Andre Gide * Remember to not forget; forget to not remember ** Dizzy Gillespie * Original thought...often goes with a bad memory. An overstuffed brain has less need to work things out for itself. ** Charles Handy * Every man's memory is his private literature. ** Aldous Huxley * It was one of those perfect English autumnal days which occur more frequently in memory than in life. ** P.D. James * The two offices of memory are collection and distribution. ** Samuel Johnson * It's surprising how much memory is built around things unnoticed at the time. ** Barbara Kingsolver * Memory is a complicated thing, a relative to truth, but not its twin. ** Barbara Kingsolver * You can close your eyes to reality, but not to memories. ** Stanislaw Lec * It's extraordinary How little we do remember. It's almost as if Memory is not considered useful by nature. ** Doris Lessing * The leaves of memory seemed to make A mournful rustling in the dark. ** Henry Wadsworth Longfellow * Nothing fixes a thing so intensely in the memory as the wish to forget it. ** Michel de Montaigne * Memory is a crazy woman that hoards colored rags and throws away food. ** Austin O'Malley * What we remember from childhood we remember forever—permanent ghosts, stamped, inked, imprinted, eternally seen. ** Cynthia Ozick * Memory is what tells a man that his wife's birthday was yesterday. ** Mario Rocco * I'm always fascinated by the way memory diffuses fact. ** Diane Sawyer * All gone. Zelazny was one of the first times I looked at something I had had familiarity with to find the spot where the memory should have been empty, replaced by a scrawled 'Moved South for the Fishing' sign. Calculus was another loss. It was quite upsetting to reach for a skill and find nothing. ** James Nicoll (2004) * The advantage of a bad memory is that one enjoys several times the same good things for the first time. ** Friedrich Nietzsche * The existence of forgetting has never been proved: We only know that some things don't come to mind when we want them. ** Friedrich Nietzsche * Things that were hard to bear are sweet to remember. ** Seneca * The richness of life lies in the memories we have forgotten. ** Carol Shields * A childhood is what anyone wants to remember of it. It leaves behind no fossils, except perhaps in fiction. ** Carol Shields * We seem but to linger in manhood to tell the dreams of our childhood, and they vanish out of memory ere we learn the language. ** Thoreau * In memory's telephoto lens, far objects are magnified. ** John Updike * The man with a clear conscience probably has a poor memory. ** Oscar Wilde * Memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose. ** The Wonder Years Anonymous * What was hard to bear is sweet to remember. ** Portuguese proverb * Memory, like women, is usually unfaithful. ** Spanish proverb External link Category:Mind bg:Памет cy:Cof de:Gedächtnis et:Mälu el:Μνήμη es:Memoria eo:Memoro fa:یادبود hr:Sjećanje hy:Հուշ it:Memoria lt:Atmintis pl:Pamięć pt:Memória